This invention relates to a jumper spring, and more particularly to an improved second jumper spring engageable with: a second wheel in a timepiece.
A conventional second jumper spring is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a spring member "b" and a pallet stone "a" adhered to the spring member "b" by means of an adhesive "c". A separate assembly operation is therefore required to attach the pallet stone "a" to the spring member "b". However, after long use of the pallet stone, the adhering operation must be repeated and such takes much time. Therefore, the overall production cost is high. Further, if the condition of the adhesion is unstable, the quality of the second jumper spring becomes severly lowered.